


MagAqua Holiday

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, They them pronouns for Tabitha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: For @clockworkarceus and their awesome fic 'A criminals guide to region hopping'From Alphashipping, Hardenshipping, then Seamountshipping
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	MagAqua Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAlpaca/gifts).



To the runaways inside the RV, time seemed to drag, never changing, never moving.

Always one new place after another, never sitting by idly since their whole lives now all revolved around being ahead of the cops.

Maxie and Archie, former Team Magma and Aqua leaders followed by their loyal Admins, Tabitha and Courtney and Shelly and Matt!

None of them seemed to know by calendar date what TIME it truly was, until-Out of a shocking turn of events, Maxie pulled over one morning, the whole RV.

No lights behind them, no feeling of dread crept through those now waking to see what was going on. No, just Maxie staring out the front window in shock then the rest followed in the same rocketing disbelief.

The world was white with SNOW!?

When had THAT become?

Really though… Archie looked to Maxie with a mix of amazement and sadness, when had they had time to even IMAGINE a winter again?

Gone were the carefree days of going on and playing in the snow for the hell of it-

A soft click of the RV door went unnoticed as Maxie seemed to silently agree with Archie and look at the miles placed upon their runaway home.

Another soft click, then a cool breeze and voice ushering someone to come outside, a promise of hot chocolate and marshmallows later left the two older Leaders in the RV alone and in silence as the door made a final soft click behind whomever had just left.

Both Maxie and Archie blinked before stepping up and out together, their eyes at first huge with worry as their Admins played loudly like kids on a snow day back home in Hoenn, but then, softened as they watched their Admins playing loudly outside…

They felt a sense of calm instead of grinding worry flowing from them and both again in silence agreed, today was going to be a snow day, like back home, in Hoenn.

-

Toasty Warm (Alpha-ShellyxCourtney)

After a snowball fight with your bro and his nerd, what better time to get toasty warm with that one special nerd of your own?

-

"Nyha! I SWEAR to Arceus if you hit me again-" Tabitha's threat went silent as Shelly threw a curved snowball at what should have been Courtney.

"Naaaw, my poor Makuhita man~" Matt gushed as the dripping faced Lead Admin deadpanned Shelly as it turns out, Courtney hadn't been anywhere NEAR him for this to happen.

And there Courtney was, giggling with her tongue out like the little Shuppet she was behind Shelly!

"Come here, don't let'em get you down~" Matt kept speaking, easily taking Tabitha in his arms and hugging his round body close. "You'll be dry in no time---YAAAAAHAAA!"

The air split with Matt and Tabithas scream as with the aid of Shelly and Courtney's Mightyena, their howl caused an avalanche which disturbed the snow in the treetops that sheltered the RV from eyes above.

"Hell ya, two nerds in one!" Shelly roared as Courtney snickered, their Pok'emon barking and prancing as their masters watched their work.

Within the snow mound, Tabitha screeched an unholy sound and clawed out first readying to attack the laughing women before them, Matt just stood up himself which sent his mound over top Tabitha again who had just barked out, "Who are you calling, Nerds-" When his whole small person was encased again below the others snow drift.

"PHHHAHAHA!!! OMG!!!"

"I got it on video!" Courtney assured as Matt panicked and dug around for Tabitha, Courtney holding on to Shelly's side as the two laughed their asses off at the boys.

"TABITTABI! If you can hear me, tell me your okay!"

"I'm dead!" Came the fuming response, ruby red orbs flashed beneath the snow as Tabitha blinked out at Shelly and Courtney, all good until Matt figured he had found his lil man and pulled him free.

"I CAN'T, HOLY SHIT, NO IT'S TOO PERFECT!" Shelly howled and collapsed, Courtney catching more video of Tabitha, now without a sweater, staring deadpanned at Matt who held Tabitha's 'hand' but instead, managed to pull off his Mareep fleece sweater and pull that up out of the mound instead.

"Oooooooops…"

Gingerly, Matt lowered his hand with the sweater down towards Tabitha and smiled sheepishly as the round now very pink faced other snatched the sweater and threw himself inside it as fast as humanly possible.

"That is IT!" Tabitha snapped and started making balls of snow but gained no distance when they were thrown.

All it granted him with was the women's Mightyena catching the cold balls of snow in their mouths with happy yips and whoops.

"Tabitabi, your not getting anywhere with those throws!" Courtney said with a warm hint of teasing, looking up to Shelly with admiring eyes that is until she spoke up next, her partners face was masked with cold white snow and a heafy laugh bellowed from Tabatha's side of the site.

"Score one for the Nerds! Hohoh!!" Matt called boldly asTabitha flicked a ball of snow within his hand, a cheeky look upon his face.

"Oh, so THAT'S it then?" Shelly asked as she cleared the snow off her face.

"Bring it!" Matt jeered and with Courtney beside Shelly behind a log and Matt with Tabitha behind a bush (to be even between both teams there would be no RV shield) the four went to all out war between each other, girls versus boys, no holds barred!

Mightyena now all out of their balls galloped and charged from side to side trying to nab a snowball, one even rolling all over the chilly floor and shaking it's coat out by Shelly and Courtney whilst Matt and Tabitha used their girls own Pok'emon as stealth snowball sender's with the help of cookies they KNEW they'd become traitors for~

By mid afternoon, the field heavily damaged in the fight, the sides held truce and the victors went into the RV to warm up.

The victors being Matt and Tabitha whilst the girls relaxed further away by a creek, something found on accident by Matt's Mightyena during the snowball fight. Also the deciding factor seeing as the creature went head first into the water then raced out and nearly drowned the lot of them in his wet swishing coat.

The idea to see the creek being a Magma's idea was one thing, another was having Shelly admitted openly that it was a nice way to feel toasty warm after a well worn fight with snow!

The women sat silently, smiling warmly at the bubbling creek before them, bodies closely held together, finally given a moment's peace that had taken ages to come~

-

Snowmen (Harden-ArchiexMaxie)

Do YOU wanna build a snowman?

Well DO YOU?

-

As their Admins fought one another between snowballs, Archie and Maxie took to playing God and designed their very own snowmen.

Playing God the keywords here.

"What IS that, Max?" Archie asked as Maxie tucked a scarf around another scarf upon his own snowman.

"He's freezing!" Maxie protested then plopped a wooly cap upon the snow and head.

"He looks cozy now~ Doesn't he?" Maxie asked as he stood back to admire his creation from afar.

"He's melting you hothead!" Archie snorted as some of the snowman's head teetered some due in part to Maxie using his self warmed articles of clothing for his snowman.

"Hush up, he's not melting, he's-"

"Melt-ED!" Archie finished as Maxie blinked calmly at the death of his snowman.

"Story of my life-" Maxie almost sang as he reached for the snowman's hat upon the cold frozen ground.

A bigger hand took hold of his smaller one and pulled Maxie close, nose to nose now, "Do you wanna build a snowman, Maxie?"

Maxie gave a soft, eep, then yelp as Archie shook him and roared with vigor, "Well DO YOU?"

"Nooo…"

"Wrong answer, ya nerd!" Archie spoke and crushed Maxie to his buff side and stated, hand outward, "We have to work as a team, Maxi Pad-" "Not with that nickname we aren't!"

"Too bad, to that too, Maxi Pad!" Archie declared before pulling the smaller build man along with him and laughed merrily, "We're ganna make the best damn snowman ever!" And as if to emphasize his statement, and to Maxies utter horror, Archie belted out that one song EVERYONE knew that song EVERYONE and their dead RELATIVES knew by now and should have died with it's first Spring, "Dooooo Yoooooou,"

Maxie couldn't break away as Archie snagged him and crushed him in a Bewear tight hug, "Waaaanna-"

"BUILD A SNOWMAN?" Shelly and Matt screamed from their sides as they heard their Leader start the song the Magmas wanted to have buried far into the Earth as human and Pok'emonly possible!

This was NOT how Maxie wanted to build a snowman, the fact he even TRIED to before was like a 'Miracle on 34th Street', but now all he wanted to do was join Matt and Tabitha inside the RV!

But-"It doesn't have to be a snowman~" Was sang into his ear as Archie took his nerds glasses off and put them upon the snowman he had made.

"Isn't he a beauty," Archie asked and without missing a beat, Maxie gave a slow turn of his head towards Archie and spoke calmly, "I wouldn't know!" To which Archie beamed and made his fingers into glasses and asked again, "Now?"

The laughter that escaped both leaders filled the site with warmth and joy. 

The very sounds leaving their mouths emanated from places once so hard to get through to and so cold to touch.

Finally gaining his glasses back, Maxie saw the snowman Archie was so proud of and went for the pirate like man as he found out he had added a beard much like his own and an Aqua bandana around his head with what once we're Maxies Magama glasses and scarf upon its face and neck~

Falling back upon the cold forest floor, easing through their laughter, Maxie and Archie looked at the joined forced MagQua snowman and let reality set in.

Sure their whole group was disbanded, sure they themselves were running with what little team they still had, but they were now together!

Now hand in hand, eyes looking above through the snowy trees keeping their site safe, Maxie and Archie together took a deep breath and relaxed as they exhaled.

They were together again~

\---

Silent Night

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except maybe Matt

-

"I think Boss and Bro are finally broken!" Matt spoke as he handed Tabitha another towel to dry off his soaking Mightyena, the Pok'emon all too proud to be cold as Shelly and Courtney now enjoyed a private place to themselves~

It loved seeing the humans happy again~

"About time!" Tabitha snorted, lidded orbs upon the damp dark type.

"There we go, all better~" Tabitha finally gushed and kissed the Pok'emons snout only to be licked and slobbered upon.

"He's happy your back, lil man~" Matt spoke up as Tabitha laughed deeply, hugging the Pok'emon gently around the neck.

"Well I've happy I'm back too~" Tabitha spoke up and went to pet the retreating creature, lidded eyes still closed due to his huge smile.

That smile faded as Tabitha's larger round hand brushed something warm and wet, not furry like Mightyena's snout.

"I'm sorry, Matt, he moved off and I just blindly-" His voice goes silent as Matt holds him close, his own voice lost as he buried his face into the others neck.

It had been Matt's cheek he had felt, warm and wet from tears-Tabitha held fast to the larger built man as an assurance he wasn't going to be able to escape and so, Matt collapsed in a tyrant of laughter about how much fun snowballing was just then, to how exciting it would now be knowing they were together and not having to have nightmares of watching one or the other side get caught and get put away in prison.

He was a mess by the time their Leaders stopped laughing outside, but found he was still in Tabitha's arms.

It was like their first 'date' as Matt admiringly called their early morning breakfast all those years ago when their teams were one and the same and for a single cause and not disbanded!

Tabitha couldn't help but smile, whispering as he cleared Matt's tears some with his thumbs, "I guuuuess I can make an exception~"

"Hu?" Matt asked with teary eyes until a kiss was gifted to his forehead.

"You had asked allll those years ago if we could be friends~" Matt began to smile.

"Well, I guess I'll make an exception for you~"

"But I don't wanna be just friends anymore…" Matt sobbed out suddenly and held Tabitha closer, a strangled, 'Bruuuute' told him to ease up and he did but only slightly, not letting Tabitha escape this time which gave the other Admin the courage to confess to his beloved brute, "I was hoping you'd say that~"

"Tabby," Matt asked unsure and worried, looking up only to be graced with a kiss on the lips, a quick one but one with all those years apart, packed to the gills with feelings and unsaid nothing's.

Once apart, to Tabitha it felt like ages but for Matt a few ages to short, the two hugged upon the RV's floor, as close as two long lost beings could hold with the promise of NEVER letting go of each other again in sight!


End file.
